


Team Drinks

by purplesocrates



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, M/M, Teasing, sassy science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 12:22:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16367702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesocrates/pseuds/purplesocrates
Summary: Written for the Fannibal Fest 2 Fan Book the prompt was ‘surprise me’. I wrote this before I knew sassy science would be there! Bless them!





	Team Drinks

  
  


Bev checks her watch for the third time in the space of five minutes and Jimmy sighs loudly, she shoots him a look of warning which he ignores. “What?”  She says narrowing her eyes.

 

Jimmy holds up his hands “nothing” he says and mutters something under his breath.

 

“Jimmy.”   Bev says again tone harsh and irritated.

 

“Well that is the third time you have checked the time in five minutes!  Are we boring you?” Jimmy says actually feeling a little hurt.

 

Bev frowns and feels bad “no you are not boring me, sorry.”  She takes a sip of her beer. “Its just I hoped Will would turn up this time.”

 

Brian who has been watching Jimmy get more annoyed with Bev and Bev get more annoyed with Jimmy is also starting to wish Will would come.  They are starting to behave like a wierd married threesome, they need someone to break them out of this rut. Although he is not sure the surly, socially awkward Will Graham is the person for this job but he is getting desperate.

 

“Guys he is not going to show, he never does.”  Brian says and they both look at him as if they have just remembered he is here. “Maybe if you backed off, played hard to get he would be up for it.”  Both Bev and Jimmy glare at him for that and he laughs and drinks his beer. “Just saying.”

 

“Maybe we should have asked Jack.” Jimmy says as Bev looks at him as if he is mad.

 

“No!”  Bev exclaims.

 

“Well let’s face it we need someone to mix things up a bit, we have spending way too much time together.”  Jimmy says what they have all been thinking.

 

The table goes silent for a while and Bev checks her watch again which causes both Jimmy and Brian to roll their eyes.  “Why do you care so much anyway Bev? You know Will has always been this way.” Brian says gently, he does feel bad that Bev seems genuinely hurt.

 

Bev sighs “I don’t know he has just been through so much lately and he has been even grumpier than normal.”

 

“Maybe he just needs to get laid.”  Jimmy says as Brian and Bev both look at him. “What? I mean when was the last time that boy got any action?”

 

“Jimmy you know that is not the answer to everything right?”  Bev says fed up.

 

“I have seen the way him and Lecter look at each other I think a lot of his mood is repressed sexual tension.”  Jimmy says casually.

 

Bev almost spits out her drink and Brian just nods in agreement. “What?!” Bev exclaims.

 

“Please tell me you have noticed?”  Brian asks, there is no way Bev could have missed it. “They are always together and the other day Will didn’t turn up to his appointment so Lecter drove all the way to the FBI to find him.”

 

“So?”  Bev asks.  “He was just worried about his patient.”

 

Jimmy puts his hand on Bev’s “yes but according to Lecter and Will they are not Doctor and Patient they are just” Jimmy uses air quotes as he says “having conversations.”

 

“Come on!  We all know Will has been making moon eyes at Alana for months.”  Bev says.

 

“Oh please that was over before it started!”  Jimmy waves his hand dismissively. “If anything I think she has a thing for Lecter.   There are a lot of rumours about those two.”

 

“You think Will is in some kind of weird love triangle with Alana and Hannibal?”  Bev is one hundred percent sure this cannot be true.

 

Brian laughs “no I don’t think so, I think whatever happened between them happened in med school they are just friends now.”  Brian says as if he has all the information even though he doesn’t. “I reckon Lecter is interested in Will.”

 

Jimmy nods “agreed.  They really should just get on with it.”

 

Just as he says this Jack appears from nowhere “who should just get on with it?” He says sitting down at the table with a beer.  Bev looks at Jimmy who just shrugs, Bev frowns.

 

“Jack, glad you could make it.”  Jimmy says as Bev rolls her eyes.

 

“Thank you for the invite.’  Jack says “who are you talking about?”

 

“Will and Hannibal.” Jimmy responds as Bev kick him under the table.

 

“Ow!  What?!”  Jimmy says and Bev decides to give up.

 

“What about Hannibal and Will?”  Jack asks.

 

“Well it is just clear that there is something going on there.”  Brian says diplomatically.

 

“Between Will and Hannibal?”  Jack says and thinks about it for a moment and shrugs.  “They are just having conversations.”

 

Jimmy laughs at the tone in which Jack says that.  “See! Even Jack noticed!” Brian says and then immediately regrets his words.  “I mean Jack noticed…”

 

Jack laughs and hits Brian gently on the arm “it would be hard not to notice.”  Bev looks down at the table feeling like an idiot. “Don’t tell me you missed it Bev?”

 

Bev doesn’t answer and instead starts to peel the label off her bottle of beer, muttering under breath.  It is becoming more and more obvious that she has missed this entirely.

 

Jack laughs “oh Bev, you are so naive sometimes!”

 

It is then that to everyone’s surprise that Will appears. they watch as he makes his way to the bar and orders himself a scotch.  He then comes over to the table and sits down next to Bev. Everyone is silent as they watch him. Bev is looking at him like he is a mirage.

 

“What?”  Will says looking at the shocked faces. 

 

“Nothing.”  Jack says with a smile. “Good to see you socialising.”

 

“I go out.”  Will says defensively.

 

Brian laughs and Will shoots him a look that stops his laughter “sorry, I mean I just don’t think I have ever seen you in a bar before.”

 

“Well just because you have not seen it does not mean it doesn’t happen.”  Will says with a smile.

 

“Okay Graham”  Bev says “spill.”

 

Will looks at her with feigned innocence.  “What?”

 

“You are smiling.”  She says this as if the sight of Will smiling is a miracle on the level of the immaculate conception.

 

“And?”  Will responds.

 

Will looks different, his shoulders less hunched and yes he is  _ smiling. _ “Yeah come on Will,”  Brian says “spill it.”

 

Just as they ask this Hannibal enters the bar and makes his way over to the table gently placing a hand on Will’s shoulder and Will looks up at him and suddenly it’s as if the rest of the team feel like they are not even in the room. “Will.”  Hannibal says smoothly. “Can I get you anything from the bar before I join you?”

 

Will smiles at him “no, thanks.” 

 

Hannibal finally acknowledges the rest of them and asks “anyone else?”  They all stare blankly and manage a few mumbled no’s and shakes of their heads. Hannibal looks at Will again hand still on his shoulder “I will not be long.”   The whole team stare after him and then look at Will who is smirking and sipping his scotch.

 

“What?”  

  
  
  



End file.
